The Job
The Job 'is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that protagonist Tommy Vercetti does with Phil Cassidy, Cam Jones, and Hilary King from the Malibu Club in Vice Point, Vice City. Plot After Tommy put together a safecracker, a shooter, and a driver, it is time to put the plan into motion. Tommy drives everyone to the El Banco Corrupto Grande where he tells Hilary to drive around the block. Tommy, Cam, and Phil all head to a bush to change clothes before heading into the bank. After changing, they all head inside and hold everyone hostage. Phil holds down all the people while Tommy and Cam head for the safe. After making their way past some guards, they realize that the safe is a safe that Cam can't crack, so Cam suggests to Tommy to find the manager. Tommy does and has him open the safe while Tommy leaves to check on Phil. Upon returning to the lobby, the alarm sounds and Tommy heads down with Phil to fight off the SWAT team. After they're all dead, they head outside and wait for Hilary, who arrived late. Hilary covers the three from the SWAT but gets shot down himself. They manage to kill all the SWAT personal and drive back to Cam's house to split the reward between themselves. Script -This script is incomplete and missing a few lines. You can help expand this section by adding in the missing lines '''Tommy Vercetti: '''As you can see gentalmen, this is going to be the easyest buck we ever made. '''Phil Cassidy: '''What the hell are you smokin man. This ain't no simple plan. Well who needs a simple plan anyway take communism, that was a simple plan. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''Come on guys, have you ever seen a movie. We walk in, wave the gun around, and leave very rich men. ''(The four leave the Malibu Club.) '''Tommy Vercetti: '''I'll drive. '''Hilary King: '''Great, a passanger. Wait till I tell the guys about this. '''Cam Jones: '''Tommy, Hilary's taken up too much room. '''Hilary King: I am not! Cam Jones: Are to! Tommy Vercetti: 'Hey shut up you two or you can get out and walk. '''Cam Jones: '''Yeah, Hilary! '''Tommy Vercetti: '''Keep driving around the block for a while. '''Hilary King: '''Ok, Tommy ok. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''Ok guys, nice and easy, just as we planned. ''(Tommy, Phil, and Cam enter the bank.) 'Tommy Vercetti: '''THIS IS A RAID! '''Phil Cassidy: '''NOBODY MOVE! EVERYONE UP AGAINST THAT WALL! '''Tommy Vercetti: '''Phil, hold the fort. '''Phil Cassidy: '''Wilco, roger that. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''Come on Cam, the safe is upstairs. ''(Tommy and Cam reach the safe.) 'Cam Jones: '''Damn, its a Flangie 9000. This could take hours to crack, or five minutes if you could find the manager. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''I'll go see where he's hold up. ''(Tommy heads to the manager's office.) 'Tommy Vercetti: '''Phil, things still sweet? ''Phil Cassidy: Sure, everythings reeal quiet. '''Tommy Vercetti: You, your coming with me. The Manager: Ok, ok, just don't shoot. Phil Cassidy: I SAID NOBODY MOVE! The Manager: 'Its on a time lock. Might as well give up now. '''Cam Jones: '''Hell, I can bypass the time lock. We just need your keycode and we're good. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''Stay here, try anything and you'r dead. I'm gonna go check on Phil. I'll be right back. ''(Tommy heads back to the lobby, the alarm sounds.) '''Phil Cassidy: I TOLD NOT TO TOUCH THAT ALARM! SWAT team will be here any minute. I could do with some help here Tommy! SWAT Officer: VICE CITY SWAT! YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! Phil Cassidy: 'Surrounded? Hahahahahaa! Their crapping themselves, corrupt bastards. '''Cam Jones: '''Tommy, the vaults open. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''OK we got the SWAT retirement fund. Lets get out of here. '''SWAT Officer: '''OK, YOU ASKED FOR IT! YOU HAD YOUR LAST CHANCE! '''Phil Cassidy: '''They're storming the place. Take cover! ''(Tommy, Phil and Cam shoot down all the officers.) 'Tommy Vercetti: '''Thats the last of them. Go. ''(Outside the bank.) '''Phil Cassidy: '''Shit! Where's Hilary. I'll give him abandondment issues! '''Hillary King: Guys get in. I got you covered. Phil Cassidy: We're rich! Rich!!! Walkthrough *The Job (walkthrough) Reward The reward for completing The Job is $50,000. The player will unlock the Bank Job Outfit and knife at the Malibu Club. The mission Gun Runner for Phil Cassidy is unlocked after his call. Trivia *If the player runs onto the street after changing into the Bank Outfit, the player will fail the mission and the pop up message will read, "Yeah, that's right. Run around on the street looking like a lunatic and draw attention to yourself, IDIOT." Also the player will recieve a four star wanted level. *The song herad inside the Malibu Club "Freaks Come Out At Night" isn't heard on any radio station in GTA VC, but is featured on Fresh FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *If the player kills one of the men in the lobby, another man will take his place. If Tommy kills him, then they will begin rioting, attacking both Tommy and Phil Cassidy. *If the player gets down to the ground floor fast enough, the player will see Phil Cassidy shooting and killing the PIG who activated the alarm. *If Tommy damages the car on the way to the bank, Cam and Hilary can be heard arguing. *After this mission, the bank will be accessible to the player. If the player accesses the office area of the bank, the player will recieve a four star wanted level. *This mission is the only time that the player can enter the vault room. Also, this is the only time that the player can use any security monitors. *If Cam Jones is killed, the end diologue will change. *If the player enters the "blow up cars" cheat before Hilary arrives, the Enforcers will explode and kill the officers, and Hilary will still show up in the Taxi. However, since there are no officers to kill him, he will drop dead. *The seating order of the taxi is scripted. Tommy is the driver, Hilary is the passanger, Phil will be seated behind Tommy, and Cam will be seated behind Hilary. Since Hilary and Cam arn't sitting next to each other, the argument between them makes no sense. *When Hilary is ordered to drive the taxi, after he enters the car, the doors will automatically lock, meaning that Tommy can't carjack him. *If the player exits the car on the way to the bank, everyone else will get out of the car as well. If Tommy leaves Hilary behind, he will feel abandoned and the player will fail the mission. *Just before Hilary drives away, the boot opens up for no reason. *After the mission is completed, Tommy will exit Cam's house wearing the Soiree Outfit. *The player can choose to let Cam die or to save him at the end. Gallery undefined|undefined|link=undefined Job screenshot 2.jpg|Hilary King being shot down by the SWAT team. Job screenshot 1.jpg|Tommy Vercetti fighting off the SWAT team. Hilary's body is visible in the bottom corner of the picture. Category:Missions